Lyonel Baratheon (Ronin2106)
King Lyonel I Baratheon, is a firstborn son of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister, and is one of three of their trueborn children. He is also widely known as "Lyonel the Justicar", "Lyonel the Just", and as "The Prince of the Free Folk" '''for his pursuit of justice, honesty and for letting the Free Folk settle in the North under his protection. He is the second King of the Seven Kingdoms of Baratheon Dynasty and is the first '''King of the Free Folk. He is an older brother to Joffrey, Damion, Joan, Myrcella and Tommen Baratheon, husband to Lady Lyanna Stark and is a father of Gareth, Rickard and Cassandra Baratheon. Being born and raised until the age of 7 at the Red Keep and being surrounded by an atmosphere of flattery, scheming, cruelty, as well as presence of his hedonistic father and hateful and prideful mother, Lyonel developped a strong hatred for flattery, sycophants, scheming, drinking and his cruel little brother, Joffrey. In his childhood, it is stated that he and Joffrey often fought and argued, mostly because of Joffrey's cruel antics and Lyonel's headstrong and protective nature. For this reason, he was sent as a ward to Eddard Stark, Warden of the North, with whom he stayed until the age of 16. During his stay with Starks and as ward to Ned Stark, Lyonel grew closely attached to House Stark, developping familial bonds with most of it's members, as well as earning respect, love and even admiration of Northern lords, and later, of the Free Folk. Well loved by smallfolk, lords and ladies, Lyonel is considered to be the best King of the Seven Kingdoms since the time of Aegon V Targaryen. Appearance and Character Lyonel is often considered to be a spitting image of his father, Robert I Baratheon, in his youth: broad in shoulders, long black hair, taller than most men, with a strong built body and just as, if not more, handsome. The only difference is in their eyes, with Lyonel's eyes being more of turquoise in color instead of bright blue. Lyonel wears mostly black and gold, colors of his house, but sometimes likes to also wear black and blue, especially if it is made by his wife. Lyonel is an honest, honorable, just, charismatic and wilful man, much like his father and Lord Eddard Stark, having grown up as a ward of Eddard Stark. He possesses Baratheon's keen talent and skills for warfare and battles, but unlike his more headstrong and rash father, Lyonel is a far more reserved and patient person, not one prone for lashes of fury and anger. Although, rarely losing his self-control, Lyonel is considered terrifying and is can't be reason by others, safe for his brother Damion, sister Joan and his wife Lyanna. Having grown up as a ward of Eddard Stark and as his "unofficial" squire, Lyonel adopted many traits of the Warden of the North, including his more reserved personality and honorable ways, as well as pursuit of justice. Lyonel possesses an extremely strong sense of justice, duty and honor, determined in upholding the law and order in land and is relentless in execution of justice. In his eyes, none are above the law and order, not even lords and those protected by them. Examples are punishing Ramsay Snow for his crimes of flaying, killing and raping, along with punishing his father, Lord Roose Bolton, for his patronage of Ramsay, covering up his crimes, and his own crimes agaisnt the smallfolk. Lyonel, much like most of Northern lords, believes in handing down the punishment of death himself, considering it to be an honorable and just act, as well as a testament to his own will and determination. Such qualities have earned him the name of The Justicar, as well as wide spread love, admiration and respect of nobles and smallfolk, especially in the North, Vale and Stormlands. While often compared to both his uncles, Stannis and Renly, Lyonel, unlike them, is known for taking care of the smallfolk and peasants, being not above listening to their trouble and, later, taking care of them. He is charismatic, capable of convincing even the strongest disbelievers in his ideas and actions, proving his worth in both words and in actions. Lyonel is a brave and even courageous man, being able to tame his fears and command respect and courage of others. He has shown it in the Battle for Westwatch-by-the-Bridge, commanding the right wing of Northrner army and holding off attacks of Thenns, personally leading men in battle. Lyonel hates lies, schemes, flattery and sycophants, preferring to hear honesty, truth and for people to be truthful with him. Lyonel, while appearing to be like his father, is actually a very good judge of character, not easily fooled by flattery and beautiful words, and a capable player in "Game". He respects honorable, wilful strong and just people, but is not someone who can't give a second chance, if they deserve it. He despices sycophants and flatterers, who think too much of themselves, like Mace Tyrell, along with "too lady-like" women, like Sansa Stark and, initially, Margeary Tyrell, but admires people driven by duty, diligence and honor, like Randyll Tarly, Kevan Lannister and Jon Arryn. Lyonel also prefers the company of people who are honest with him and never fear to tell their mind, which has led him to form strong bonds of friendship with Robb Stark, Jon Snow, Stannis Baratheon, Tywin Lannister, Tyrion Lannister and etc. While usually a reserved and patient, Lyonel is prone to making rash and headstrong decision, when he believes them to be needed, such as execution of the entire House Bolton for their crimes, which happened without consent of Lord Stark. However, his most outrageous and headstrong decision many believe to be his convergence to The Old Gods and marriage to Lyanna Stark, twin sister to Robb Stark, without their parents consent, or even an official betrothal being put in place. This act had earned him dissapproval and hatred from both his mother and mother-by-law, along with Faith of the Seven, as well as several lords in the south. While usually reserved and not as expressive as his father, Lyonel none the less is a very caring and loving husband towards Lyanna, admiring and adoring her strong personality and wilfulness. Their relations is the happiest and healthiest amongst Baratheons, for Lyonel does not abuse his wife in any mental or physical way, takes no mistresses and has sired no bastards. Along with that, he is very protective and loving towards his children, said to become akin to raging storm if someone even hints at hurting them in any way. Kevan Lannister considers Lyonel and Lyanna's marriage to be very similar to that of Tywin and Joanna Lannisters', with even Tywin Lannister once stating that Lyonel is lucky to have such a good wife. Because of his personality, Lyonel is very often at odds with his younger brother, Joffrey, because of his sadistic and cruel personality, as well as his spoiled nature. The two are known very well for their animocity towards one another, as well for their mother's disliking of Lyonel for his attitude towards Joffrey. Because of this, along with their father's hedonistic ways, Lyonel has taken over a role of a parent for Myrcella and Tommen, protecting and even raising them. Lyonel does not drink wine, safe for official occasions, and prefers northern ale, but only two tankards at once. He is also a believer in the Old Gods and likes to spend time in godswood, either praying, or simply in peace and solitude. He has taken up fishing from his grandfather and also has an interest in history of Westeros. History Lyonel Baratheon was born nine months after the marriage of his parents, Robert I Baratheon and Cersei Lannister, having been sired during the wedding night. Named after the famed Lyonel The Laughing Storm, Lyonel is the eldest child to his parents and later, one of three trueborn children of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister. From childhood and crib, Cersei Lannister had hated Lyonel and had wanted him dead, even, according to her, going as as to try to poison the child, but he survived, thanks to Varys' intervention. Since then, Lyonel's life at court was filled with animosity and lies, as well as bad atmosphere with his parents' marriage, which later greatly influenced him. As a child, he would often visit Storm's End with his father and uncle Renly, but most of the time he would be in King's Landing. With burth of Joffrey a year later, and then twins Damion and Joan, Lyonel had tried to form bonds with, succeeding with his trueborn brother and sister, but failing with Joffrey. The two were known to pick on each other, especially Joffrey with his spoiled attitude and cruel nature, abusing the twins and even lashing out at them. Because of this, Damion and Joan grew closer to Lyonel, who not only protected them from Joffrey and their mother's abuse, but also even served as a surrogate father to them, along with Myrcella and Tommen later on in life. Eventually, the two brothers came to blows after Joffrey had beaten Damion. According to Barristan Selmy, Lyonel had been so furious, that it seemed that he had forgotten about their blood relation and was ready to kill him, despite being only 7. The resulting fight cost Joffrey a broken nose and three of his teeth, but as a punishment for attacking his brother, Robert, having been influenced by his wife, sent Lyonel to Eddard Stark as a ward, while Damion and Joan were sent to Tywin Lannister as his wards. As a ward and "unofficial" squire to Eddard Stark, Lyonel spent near 9 years in the North, learning from Lord of Winterfell about ruling, honor, justice and more. Over this time, Lyonel had managed to develop very close familial bonds with members of House Stark, being seen as one of them, especially by Robb, Arya, Jon Snow, Brandon and especially Lyanna, for whom Lyonel developped initially a crush and later grew to love, with the girl initially not reciprocating the feelings, but later coming to love him herself. Eddard Stark himself came to see Lyonel as nothing short of a son himself made sure to make him into a good and honest man. With Theon Greyjoy, Lyonel wasn't as close as to the others, mainly due to Theon's arrogant attitude. Over the years, Lyonel came to know nearly every lord, lady and their children in the North in person, with his closest friends being Eddard Karstark, Smalljon Umber, Domeric Bolton and Dacey Mormont. As a ward of Lord Stark, he often participated in completion tasks of a lord, including serving the punishment to criminals, talks with lords and more. In time, Lyonel began to develop a similar personality to Lord Stark, but with even greater sense of justice, which would lead him to often leave Winterfell and travel in nearby lands, serving as Lord Stark's Justiciar and hunting bandits, deserters from the Wall and wildlings. Start of the Justicar and End of House Bolton. At age of 14, Lyonel, in company of 50 Stark's men-at-arms, Eddard Karstark and Smalljon Umber, had been in lands of Boltons, when they learned from the smallfolk about Ramsay Snow, bastard of Dreadfort, and his crimes, along with actions of Lord Roose Bolton on his own lands, along with death of Domeric Bolton, Lyonel's friend. Furious and angered, Lyonel decided to take justice in his own hands, and with the help of Eddard and Smalljon, managed to gather a small army of 700 men. With this force, he marched to Dreadfort and demanded an audience with Roose Bolton and his bastard son. Roose Bolton rode out with his own riders and Ramsay, confronting Lyonel near Dreadfort, with Lyonel demanding him to surrender his son to a trial and come to Winterfell for justice agaisnt his and his son's crimes. Roose and Ramsay refused and had tried to kill Lyonel, which led to a battle between Lyonel's forces and Boltons' army, which would've been quickly lost for Lyonel, had it not been for Lords Stark, Karstark, Manderly and Umber arriving in force with over 5000 men to stop it all. In the end, Boltons were defeated and Lyonel personally put Ramsay and Roose to the sword, putting an end to House Bolton of Dreadfort. This action would quickly become known throught the Seven Kingdoms, with Cersei Lannister calling for punishment of Lyonel for his atrocious actions, but she was put in her place by Robert, who took pride in his son's actions. Lords of the North, though shocked at what Roose and Ramsay had done, praised Lyonel and grew to respect and admire the young man, with lords of Stormlands and Vale also praising his actions. Smallfolk also began admiring and loving the young man, starting to call him Lyonel the Justicar. While Lady Catelyn had wanted to punish the young man for his actions, Lord Eddard only gave a formal verbal punishment, while in truth being impressed and proud of young man, though repriminding him for rashness and impatience. Lands of House Bolton are divided between Starks, Karstarks and Umbers, with Dreadfort being given to House Karstark, with Eddard Karstark as it's Lord. Unification of North Six months after the Battle at Dreadfort, Lord Stark had received word from Lord Commander Mormont of Night's Watch, warning him of a massive Wildling army amassing near Westwatch-by-the-Bridge, led by Mance Rayder, King Beyond the Wall. Fearing an invasion, Lord Stark calls the banners from all of his vassals and orders them to assemble near the Shadow Tower and Westwatch castle. He, Robb, Lyonel, Jon and Theon soon also depart with most of Winterfell's forces, soon reaching the Westwatch and finding only half the forces assembled of needed, while the wildlings' vanguard, commanded by Tormund Giantsbane, had crossed the bridge in force. At the war council, it is decided that Lords of North make their stand with their 7000 men against 11000 wildlings, with the command of left wing being given to Greatjon Umber, center commanded by Lord Stark and right wing commanded by Lord Karstark, with Lyonel being stationed with him, alongside Eddard, Torrhen, Harrion Karstarks and Jon Snow. When the battle commenced, wildlings had manaded to push through the defensive positions of the left and center, with right wing being under major assault from Thenns, led by their Magnar. Lyonel fought alongside Lord Karstark, his sons and Jon Snow, reportedly killing 16 Thenns. Lord Karstark was badly wounded and nearly killed by Magnar, but was saved by combined efforts of Lyonel, Harrion and Jon Snow, with the latter two taking Lord Rickard away from battle, and former assuming command with Torrhen and Ned. With death of Magnar, Lyonel and Karstark brothers managed to push back the attackers, forcing them to retreat, before striking at the rear of the assaulting forces on center and left wing. The wildlings' spirit was broken and the van retreated on the other side of Bridge, with Northners taking control of their side. By the nightfall, battle was over, with wildlings lose over 7000 men, with Northners and Night's Watch suffering 3000 casualties in dead and wounded. By dawn the remaining forces of northern forces arrived and defenses were set, with Wildling army also arriving on the other side of the bridge, numbering over 40000 against 15000 northners. However, instead attacking, Mance Rayder and other leaders of Wildlings called for a parlay on the middle of the bridge. Eddard Stark, Benjen Stark, Greatjon Umber, Galbart Glover, Macey Mormont, Lord Commander Mormont and Lyonel Baratheon attended it with ten guards, with talks commencing. According to Mance Rayder, conditions Beyond the Wall worsened, with wild life becoming far more aggressive and dangerous. Colds have completely destroyed the crops of Free Folk and the only chance they had for survival is in crossing the Wall and coming south, which is what Mance is asking. Though Lords Umber and Glover are repulsed by the very thought, Lyonel instead listens, as does Lord Stark. After listening them, Lyonel desides to take initiative and gives Mance Rayder demands, with the completion of which the Free Folk may settle in the North and south of Neck: stopping the practice of all traditions prohibited by law, swear fealty to House Stark as Lords Paramounts, and to House Baratheon as Liege Lords, abide by the laws of Seven Kingdoms, protect the lands in case of war, and Free Folk will be treated as part of Seven Kingdoms. Although Umber, Glover and Mormonts are shocked to even hear this, Lord Stark does agree with it, as does Mance Rayder and his leaders, finally putting an end to thousands of years between Free Folk and North, as well as effectively ending the Night's Watch as an order, for there was no longer any purpose for it's existence. Mance Rayder and Free Folk pledged their alleageance to House Stark as Lord Paramounts of North, and to Lyonel Baratheon of House Baratheon personally, naming him Prince of the Free Folk. Free Folk fully migrated south Wall, settling down in lands formerly given to Night's Watch of Brandon's Gift, along with settling in lands of Umbers, Karstarks, Glovers, Starks, Mormont's Bear Island and practically all through the North, with Mance Rayder being named Lord of the Gift and given a keep in said region. Althought meeting a great deal of resentment initially, lords of North had managed to come accept the fact of Free Folk now living with them, with great help from Lyonel Baratheon and Eddard Stark. Night's Watch was effectively disbanded by Jeor Mormont, with all of it's brothers being allowed to either return home, settle in the North or travel wherever they wished, with only a few dozen guards remaining at the Wall afterwards. In the following weeks and months, news of what had happened reach all corners of Westeros and Essos. In King's Landing, King Robert and Hand of the King Jon Arryn are shocked by this action, taken by Lyonel, but ultimately decide to praise it and Robert ordered a grand tourney to be held in King's Landing in honor of Crown Prince and Lord Stark, which Lord Stark and his family, along with Lyonel attended. While some of the lords took this action as something insulting, most of the southern lords took little interest in this, for their interest in affairs of North was minimal. Cersei was furious at the successes of her eldest, with Joffrey also being greatly angered and jealous. Along with that, more and more Lords and Ladies of Seven Kingdoms began to admire and respect the Crown Prince, with Mace Tyrell even trying to betroth Lyonel to Margeary during the said tourney, but was refused by Lyonel. Tywin Lannister was pleased with actions of his grandson and personally congratulated him with victory, as did many lords. Popularity and reputation of Lyonel Baratheon grew even greater and soon he was considered to be one of the greater men of Westeros. Marriage and returning South. After the torney, in an official ceremony, Robert Baratheon officially knighted his son, along with offering him to stay in King's Landing, an offer which Lyonel refused, stating that he wished to see things through in the North with Free Folk. Throughout the following feast, many Lords and Ladies have made attempts to approach the King with proposals about marrying their daughters to Lyonel, with Mace Tyrell, Paxter Redwyne, Gawen Westerling, Bronze Yohn Royce, Allester Florent and Walder Frey being among the most enthusiastic in offering their daughters. Robert shot them all down, while Cersei was already putting together plans on marrying Lyonell to Myrielle Lannister, even going as far as to state it to her father and Stafford Lannister. Eddard Stark, who was aware about the feelings between his ward and Lyanna, didn't risk to offer such a match, not even knowing that Robert himself was contemplating the same thing, after seeing his son dancing and courting Lyanna. At the same time, many young Ladies tried to flirt and catch attention of Lyonel, with Margeary Tyrell, Roslin Frey, Myrielle Lannister and Jeyne Westerling being the most forward in their advances. This frustrated and angered Lyanna, causing her to leave the feast in near tears, as some lords and ladies had laughed at the frustration of young lady, despite her father's status. Lyonel didn't linger any longer and followed her to the godswood, where the two at first argued each other because of what happened, until Lyanna calmed down and Lyonel, after years of waiting, asked her to become his wife, with Lyanna accepting it, with both agreeing to marry immediately. With help of Damion and Renly Baratheon, Lyonel had managed to convince High Septon to secretly marry the pair, with Damion, Joan, Robb, Jon Snow, Renly Baratheon and Tywin Lannister being the only witnesses to marriage in godswood. The following night, Lyonel and Lyanna consumated their marriage, conceiving their first child on the same night. On the next morning, Lyonel officially informed the court of his marriage to Lady Lyanna Stark last evening, the news of which were met with shock and mixed views. Most of the Lords of North, Riverlands, Vale and Stormlands, though shocked, congratulated the couple, while lords of Reach, and some of Westerlands, most prominently Mace Tyrell, Paxter Redwyne, Gawen Westerling, Stafford Lannister and others were outraged by this act, with Warden of the South going as far as to state that Lyanna had seduced the Crown Prince into marrying him over his daughter. Before Lyonel and Lord Stark could react, Lord Tywin Lannister and Lady Olenna Tyrell forced Mace to apologize. Cersei was beyond furious and demanded that this "farce" ended, with Lyonel disavowing Lyanna as his wife, but her father stopped, much to surprise of many. While Starks were shocked and some displeased with this act, Lord and Lady Stark congratulated their children, as did King Robert, immediately gifting his son Storm's End and Paramouncy of Stormlands, until he succeeded him as King of the Seven Kingdoms. This act angered Renly Baratheon, who would later come to plot agaist Lyonel. The following three days held feasts and official wedding ceremony, until Lyonel and Lyanna, having bid farewell to Starks and all the Lords of the North, left for Storm's End. Ruling the Stormlands The following year, Lyonel spent governing Stormlands and Storm's End as Lord Paramount, gaining support among Lords and Ladies of Stormlands and improving the relations with the neighboring kingdoms. Putting his knowledge and experience as Lord Stark's aid, Lyonel quickly managed to sort out the mess left by inactive Renly, his expensive parties, ignorance of internal affairs and trouble growing in Stormlands. In under half a year, Lyonel improved economic and political situation in Stormlands, increasing trade with Dorne, Reach, North, Westerlands, Vale and Riverlands greatly, bringing great amount of riches into the Stormlands through increasing trade, farming and opening mines in Dornish Marches, rich in ores. By the time Lyonel celebrated his 15th nameday, he was one of the more wealthy lords of Westeros, with more and more smallfolk starting to settle in Stormlands, gradually increasing it's population. After inriching the Stormlands and securing the favor of storm lords, Lyonel and his wife travelled to Dorne, where they were greated warmly by House Martell, with new trading and non-agression treaties being signed, along with Lyonel finding friends in Oberyn Martell and in Arianne Matell, his future sister-by-law. In Reach, Lyonel was warmly received by Houses Tarly, Hightower, Rowan and Florent, securing several good matches between nobles of Reach and Stormlands. House Tyrell with Mace Tyrell refused to host Lyonel Baratheon and his wife, an act that wasn't taken well by his bannermen. Lyonel and Lyanna had visited Casterly Rock, where they were greated with all customs and honors by Tywin Lannister and House Lannister. It was in Casterly Rock that Lyanna had given birth to her firstborn child, a healthy black haired boy, named Gareth Baratheon. In honor of Prince Gareth's birth, Tywin Lannister hosted a tourney with all of Realm invited. Robert and the Royal Court travelled to Casterly Rock, with Robert in tears at birth of his first grandson, while Cersei Lannister refused to even hold her grandson, with Eddard Stark and his family paying a visit as well, with Ned shedding tears with Robert at sight of his grandson. According to many, it was one of the few instances when Tywin Lannister smiled. Newborn Prince and his parents received generous and lavish gifts from lords of Vale, North, Westerlands and Stormlands. After his wife and son were well enough, Lyonel and his family returned back to Storm's End, with Lyonel taking Martyn Lannister and Trystane Martell as squires and wards, while Jon Snow and Daven Lannister become his sworn swords. Lyonel governs Stormlands peacefully and justly for the next year, with crime and injustice being reduced to rare instances. Although initially confused at their Lord's methods, Lords of Stormlands grow to respect and admire Lyonel greatly. Just barely a year after the birth of their firsborn son Gareth, Lyanna gave birth to twins, Rickard and Cassandra, whose birth was celebrated by near all of Seven Kingdoms, with Royal Court, Starks, Lannisters and many great lords traveling to Storm's End. It was at this time that Jon Arryn had voiced his wish to have Lyonel made Master of Laws in Renly's place, an offer supported by Robert. Though reluctant to leave Storm's End, Lyonel agrees to this appointment and as soon as his wife and twins are well, they travel to King's Landing, leaving Ser Richard Morrigen as the castellan of Storm's End, but Lyonel still continued to oversee and rule Stormlands, despite his new position. Serving as Master of Laws and death of Hand of the King Immediately after arriving in King's Landing, King Robert had thrown a large feast in honor of his son and his appointment to Small Council at age of 17 no less. Lyonel was greeted warmly by Damion, Joan, Myrcella and Tommen, along with Jon Arryn, Stannis Baratheon and Varys, while Cersei and Joffrey didn't show any affection, although Cersei had tried to be courteous and seemingly friendly to her son and daughter-by-law, but neither Lyanna, nor Lyonel believed her. Joffrey, on the other hand, openly declared his disgust with "the northern whore" and his brother's "mutts" being at court, along with his brother not belonging in capitol. Only the intervention of Jon Arryn and Damion from openly striking his brother, but Joffrey did earn a slap in the face from Lyanna for his words. Joffrey had tried ordering Sandor Clegane to strike her back, but presence of Daven Lannister, Ser Barristan Selmy and Jon Snow stopped him. After assuming the office of Master of Laws, Lyonel learned of the Crown's debts to Iron Bank, Lannisters, Tyrells and others, along with possible corruption in City Watch and city itself, along with suspecting Petyr Baelish of crimes of theft from the Crown's coffers, along other things. In the matter of weeks, Lyonel ousted Ser Janos Slynt from his position of Lord Commander of City Watch, executing him personally, and giving command of Gold Cloaks to Daven Lannister, a just and honest man, loyal to Lyonel. Along with executing Slynt and all corrupt officers, Lyonel confiscated all of their belongings and used them to bolster the City Watch, increasing their numbers from two to five thousand men, as well as improving the level of their training. In the following months, Lyonel had taken great strides to ridding the city of thieves, rapists, corrupt and etc. He made an especially great effort in harbors and ports, with dozens of slavers, smugglers, pirates and other criminals meeting an end to their carriers, fortunes and lives at the hands of either City Watch or the Justicar himself. It was also from harbor masters and captured smugglers, that Lyonel found out about Littlefinger's schemes and plotting. With the help of Varys, who had been steadily and dutifully informing Lyonel about corruption and crimes, Lyonel managed to find not only enough evidence of Littlefinger's thievery, but also evidence of unsanction loans from Iron Bank, secret factors and more, along with his illicit affair with Lysa Arryn and their son, Robert, supposedly a son of Jon Arryn. Having informed the Hand of the King of such crimes, Lyonel personally arrested Petyr Baelish and executed him after the trial, while Lysa Arryn was sent to silent sisters, with Robert Stone, as he was declared, dying soon after separation from mother. Damion Baratheon assumed the office of Master of Coin afterwards, while Harold Hardyng was named Heir to the Vale and Eyrie. With Lyonel Baratheon's reforms, actions and laws, along with Damion Baratheons' keen intellect for coin and trade, the situation in King's Landing began to change positively, with a proper sewer systems being constructed and Flea Bottom being renovated, becoming known as Red Town, because of materials used in construction of new houses. Lands around King's Landing were put to use for farmers, peasants and minor lords, ensuring that the city would have it's own independant source of food. Soon enough, the debt of the Crown began to decrease and Crown finally began to gain a steady income. In months following the death of Petyr Baelish, Jon Arryn had started to uncover the evidences of the Queen's infidelity towards Robert, as well as the true parentage of Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen. Hand of the King had wanted to warn Crown Prince and Prince Damion of his findings, but he was poisoned by Grand Maester Pycelle, dying in what seemed like intense fever and quick illness. His last words were: "The seed is strong", hinting at the lineage of Baratheons and Lannisters, but it was largely ignored. Lyonel and Damion both suspected that something was not right with death of Jon Arryn, with Damion suspecting the work of their mother in this, in an effort to put either Jaime Lannister or her father as the Hand of the King. Soon after the death of Jon Arryn, the Royal Court begins a long journey to the North, to pay a visit to Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, with Lyonel and all of his family travelling along.Category:House Baratheon Category:Knights Category:Kings Category:Prince Category:Ronin2106 Category:Fanon Characters